


Отец

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Отец

– Отец, – серьезно проговорил Том, глядя на своего отца-альфу, – я поеду на этот фест. Я, в конце концов, свободный современный омега и могу сам выбирать свой путь.

Рейн оторвался от газеты и внимательно посмотрел на сына.

– Нет! Я вижу, к чему ты стремишься! Мой сын не будет певуном. И ладно бы исполнял классику, но…

– Инди-рок, папа! – подсказал сын. – Это очень модное и современное музыкальное направление. Не понимаю, что тебя смущает?

На самом деле, Том знал, что смущает отца. Тому было двадцать три, за его плечами был диплом парамедика, а он, вместо того чтобы спасать людей, поступив на службу военным врачом в космический флот, как отец, пел грустные песни о любви. Красиво, но не так почетно. Отец слишком любил сына и волновался за него. 

У Тома и Рейна не было никого, не считая друг друга. Том не знал, кто был его папой-омегой. Да это было и не важно. 

– Отец, – строго произнес Том, – музыка – это мое! Я поеду на концерт. 

Рейн отложил газету.

– Я готов пойти на сделку! Поедешь на фестиваль, пробудешь там положенные две недели, а взамен ты месяц проведешь на дальнем рубеже, в галактике n-2192. Там сейчас много работы, и я не откажусь от любой помощи. 

– Нет, отец! Я не буду лететь в жопу мира ради лечения неизвестных мне людей, – Том вообще-то не хотел быть таким агрессивным. Просто так получилось. Он был разозлен и сказал так, чтобы позлить и отца. Для Рейна медицина была очень важна. Впрочем, для Тома тоже. Просто не сейчас, не сегодня. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что это неважно? – Рейн поднялся и взял кухонное полотенце. 

Том ощутил напряжение и стал нарываться:

– Именно это я и сказал. Эти люди для меня никто, потому я не вижу смысла, – Том знал, что за этим последует наказание. Рейн был строгим отцом. И это была еще одна их общая маленькая тайна.

– Понятно! Что ж, следует тебя наказать, – в считанные секунды Рейн обернул руку полотенцем, оставляя длинный хвост, подскочил к сыну и, схватив за косу, оттащил его к дивану. Рухнув на диван, он затянул сына себе на колени и стащил с него джинсы вместе с бельем. А потом, не предупреждая, принялся бить полотенцем по попе. 

– Ты должен понимать, что человеческие жизни всегда важны, независимо от того, известны тебе эти люди или нет, – строго проговорил Рейн, отбросил полотенце и принялся шлепать сына рукой.

Том стонал и плакал, его кожа горела от прикосновений, но уже через минуту он открыл глаза, резко оттолкнул руки отца, оседлал его бедра и впился в его губы. 

– Томи! – только и успел выдохнуть Рейн, а Том тем временем аккуратно расстегнул ему брюки и вытащил из белья член. А после принялся старательно мастурбировать обоим. Рейн точно так же изнемогал от возбуждения: стонал в губы и толкался в руку сына. Они ничего не видели, но ощущения были безумными. Тело так горело, что хотелось выскочить из него. А тем временем две головки, большая и мясистая – отца — и маленькая и нежная – сына, — терлись друг о друга. 

– Сынок, ты должен понимать… – оторвавшись от губ сына, прошептал Рейн и, выгнувшись, принялся выцеловывать и вылизывать живот Тома. 

Том же, как завороженный, смотрел на их члены, их руки, их пальцы, и умирал от восторга. Отца он хотел всегда. В какое-то мгновение Том ощутил прилив особенного жара, и рука стала работать еще упорнее и сильнее.

– Папа! – вскрикнул Том, излился отцу на грудь и обмяк. Рейн одной рукой подхватил его под спину, а другой принялся более интенсивно водить по своему члену, пока не излился на сына. – Хорошо, отец! Я поеду по твоей программе… Но только сразу после концерта. 


End file.
